Control
by ArtisticWord
Summary: She was no Jessica, She was just Kara.
1. Chapter 1

Kara gleefully smiled at the startled geese below her.

It was hilarious that no matter how many times she flew near birds, they always seemed startled. Birds must not be so good at memory, or at least that was what she concluded to be the case. She set her attention on another thing that ceased to change: her love of flying. Wind sifted her through like a never ending blow dryer and ruffled even the skintight blue/Red clothing she had on. Supergirl was going as fast as she felt she could go, and using a makeshift speedometer her stepfather had created to see what her top speed was. She was currently moving like a car at 660mph, but through the air. She wasn't sure if she could go any faster with being able to stop herself, so she settled for an estimate of 790 mph.

"Kara old girl!" She congratulated herself with a smirk. "You've outdone yourself this time. Why thank you, me! I do believe I try!"

She was then aware of a plane passing far above her own head...and it looked like people were falling out of it. Kara gasped and quickly zoomed upwards through the air, seeing the plane more closely as she , people were falling out of it alright...yet for some reason not screaming at all. The young woman pursed her lips before flying to the nearest falling guy and grabbing him by his rather bulky back.

"It's Okay! You'll be safe! I gotta catch your buddies now so-"

"Actually..." The man spoke quickly to get her attention. "We're not in danger."

Courtney looked down at him in the deepest confusion possible, pursing her lips even more.

"Uh...wanna run that by me again?"

"We're not in trouble. Just skydiving. You're actually holding me by my parachute pack."

Supergirl saw that she was indeed holding him by a weird-looking backpack complete with a long string. She suddenly felt like a great big idiot of massive proportions and sheepishly smiled at the man, who glanced down at his disappearing buddies. She assumed she had messed up some kind of dare to fall from the plane's height.

"Uh, sorry about that, Sir."

"Eh, it's okay. Superman once had this same problem." He looked down and thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I suppose you can drop me from here. Not too far from the plane."

She chuckled softly at his statement and rolled her eyes. "Okay...it's so ironic. I'm supposed to be doing the exact opposite of this. I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess so." She dropped him and he immediately zoomed downwards towards his inevitable but not life threatening green fall-breaker. "Bye Supergirl!"

Kara would have waved to the slowly dissapearing sky diver, but then she heard the ring of a silent alarm in a police station. She heard one cop mutter al location into his radio, and she was speeding off immediately.

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Kilgrave watched the unwilling accomplice of his freeze over the display case of the diamonds, hammer in hand and glass at his shoes. The other unwilling people froze too, feeling that they should stop to hear whatever Kilgrave had to say to them. The man in purple(ish) clothing of the highest price gave a mighty frown, stomping up slowly to the man who'd broken the glass.

"What is seriously wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard the word 'silent alarm'? Every time the glass breaks the alarm goes off in the police station!" Kilgrave narrowed his eyes to slits. "And I can't just go around controlling police because MORE police show up! Do you want a bullet in my skull?"

Even if the question was completely Rhetorical, he still received an answer in only a few shorts seconds. "Y-Yes..."

"Well of course you do, Bert..." He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the others who'd froze. With a hand motion, they all moved and got back to loading the jewels into the bags. Kilgrave turned back to 'Bert' with a sarcastic, dry grin. "After all, I'm the bad guy."

"Uh...my name's not Bert-"

With the sarcastic grin still on his face, Kilgrave patted the man's shoulder the way a friend would do for anither friend. With a calm and completely innocent tone, he spoke. "If you speak again, You will rip out your own tounge."

'Bert' almost said something in agreement...then he stopped. Satisfied, his commander nodded towards the glass on the floor, and the man blindly began to pick up the pieces of jewelry.

Kilgrave rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, almost wanting to order his lackeys to do something rather frightful to themselves. He reminded himself that he'd run out of his money somehow not long ago, and it was difficult to order more money from the bank without being seen on cameras. He'd have to just steal a bit of priceless items and forcefully trade them with a buyer he knew. He wasn't one for stealing and not giving something in return...except for this store of course. He wasn't going to leave anything in return.

"Garsaun!" The lanky villain pointed at a sixteen year old brunette he'd caught in the store when he walked in. What kind of teen has money for jewelry anyways? "Where's that Sprite I told you get me ten minutes ago?! And if you tell me your name isn't Garsaun-"

"What? You'll make her kill herself? Make her listen to the worst pop songs in history?"

His eyelid twitched from the interruption, but he had to admit this new speaker had an eye for torture methods. He himself wouldn't have thought of pop songs.

Kilgrave's eyes sped to the front door, where he saw someone quite similar to a grandiose painting, only she was living and breathing. It was a young woman, someone in her mid twenties and quite the blonde. Most of her slender shape was dressed in a sort of blue sweater and a velvet skirt, along with stylish boots. To top it all off, she flaunted her shapely legs through some icky looking stockings. Then again, her face was somehow much more stunning: the woman didn't have high cheekbones or classy lipstick or any disgusting eye-shadow. If he were to make a guess about her, it would be that she was perfectly fine with the way she looked...Ironically like another woman he knew.

She had a rather impish smirk when she appeared, but it faded as she spoke seriously towards his partners in crime. "Don't worry! You don't have to do what he says, he can't hurt you. Clear out!"

The woman looked confused when they didn't move, and he snorted out a laugh.

"My, My, My. Wow." Kilgrave eyed the strange 'S' emblazoned on her bosom. "You really know how to make an entrance. And the getup's fancy. Not familiar, but fancy..."

"Uh huh, Sure bud. Only a guy with no way to afford a TV would not know me." She pointed out with a raised eyerbow. The feistiness was a welcome sight for him, even if he'd met many a female with such an attitude. "I don't know what kind of weapon you have on these people, but let them go. Who knows? Maybe I won't punch you."

"Weapon? Ha! I'm not really one for weapons, yknow. I'm a real lover at heart, not a fighter! They just so happen to be hostages slash willing pals! Isn't that right Bert?"

He frowned when he didn't hear a response.

"You can speak now. You don't have to pull out your tounge. "

"Y-Yes, sir."

"That's the bloody spirit! Now shut up again!" Kilgrave looked back towards the woman. "See? No harm done here and no weapons."

"Okay, then you...Doctor Who ripoff...?" She tried an insult, one that only made him cringe. She began to walk towards him, popping knuckles as she went. "I warned you."

Kilgrave opened his mouth, about to command her to stop...but he bit back those words. He was intrigued: he wanted to see just what she could do to act so brave. Instead, he motioned for Bert and a man who's named didn't matter to meet her head on.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!" The woman sounded surprised when Bert grabbed her arm and...she lifted him half way in the air? His eyes bulged at the impressive strength she had and how she was using it to push away the other man. "I'm trying to help you! Stop!"

She dropped Bert onto the floor, who groaned from the impact. Turning swiftly, she shoved the other man hard enough to send him skidding across the floor and bumping into the wall. With them preoccupied with picking themselves off the floor, The woman walked towards Kilgrave with a determined speed.

She was no Jessica, but Kilgrave had a feeling she'd do for now.

* * *

Kara was almost upon the oddly calm man, ready to knock him out quickly. To be honest, she was expecting a bit more of a challenge today. She'd hardly fought a super powered individual in weeks so of was understandable when she kept facing thieves and crooks like this prick. Supergirl was still confused on how he'd gotten them to attack her with no hesitation, but that was a question for later. She tightened her right fist, almost pulling her arm back-

"Stop right there, Dear." The man voiced in a clear way, making sure he could be heard well enough in his accent.

Kara felt a swarm of butterflies bang around in her belly, around the same time she felt a tingle in her brain. There was this sudden urge to stop walking towards the man; to do as he said. While she didn't want to stop, her body halted just a few feet away from him. Kara looked down herself, trying to get her leg muscles to respond...but nothing happened. Her gaze was centered on him again, a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Hmm. That's better! Come here and let me have a looksie! Nice and slow, no punching or kicking please."

When she'd walked up to him hesitantly, he inspected her much closer facial features and eyes. He had light smell in his breath, but her highly sensitive nose picked it up. She nearly gagged. "Tell me, Dearie, what's your name?"

She breathed her mouth in a huffing way, but felt that tingle in her mind again. In seconds she wanted to tell him her Alias, against her true thoughts...it was all beginning to frighten her. Kara was trying her hardest not to look worried; not to look weak in front of him, but how long would that last? She'd never been in a situation like this before. "I'm Supergirl."

" _Supergirl?_ " The man tsked and shook his head mockingly at her. Oh, how she wanted to end whatever he was doing to her...all it would have taken was one small punchnto send his scrawny body into slumberland. "Pfft! I don't think your Mum was THAT cruel! I mean your real name?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

An eyebrow was raised at her. "If you're waiting for an applause you're not gonna get one, Dearie. Tell me your real name."

"...K-Kara Danvers."

 _She'd said it. She had had actually told her identity._

Many emotions coursed through her after that, and barely any showed up on her face. She was surprised that he had gotten her secret identity, Anger that she had actually done something like this, Frustration at not being able to move an inch, and Embarrassment: the worse feeling she had at that moment. She was _Supergirl._ She could chuck a car forty feet in the air with a single hand, or melt an iceberg with her heat vision. She could speed across the skies of the United States in minutes and bullets literally bounced off of her. Kara felt absolutely helpless now...and she was.

"Ms. Danvers, eh? I'll have to remember that name. Maybe look you up in a phone book." His eyes glanced down at her chest and with a single hand, his thumb glided over the 'S' symbol of her suit. She shuddered in disgust from the light pressure against her fast beating heart. "Quite a lively suit you've got here. The sense of fashion is a little outdated, but it's classy. Oh, kids today and their strange fixation with tummy flaunting shirts..."

She swallowed worriedly, knowing full well that the look he was giving her torso wasn't to compliment the suit. The man rested his hand against his side and sighed right in her face. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself as well! Kilgrave, at your...well, you're at my service!"

Kara hadn't paid much attention to it before, but there were cop cars just two blocks down the street. Kilgrave noticed the sirens and shook his head, almost dissaprovingly. "Police. That's bloody wonderful, isn't it _Kara?_ "

She hated the way he said her name, but she couldn't speak let alone move at all. The villain gazed at her lips for a moment and grinned. His teeth were slightly yellow, which made the smile all the more unnerving to Kara. "I once knew a girl named Jessica, you know. She's a lot like you, in the sense that she can give a man a TRUE headache. She never had many emotions...so I told her to give a nice smile. And you're lucky Kara! Since you remind soooo much of little Jessica, you get the privilege of smiling! So do it."

Kara grinned happily, showing her pearly teeth sparingly. On inside, she was doing the exact opposite.

"That's the spirit! Look at thaht! A cute lil' grin! LET'S MOVE!" Kilgrave shouted, and everyone else started to continue their putting jewelry into bags. He gave a content look. "Alrighty then Kara!"

"Yes Sir?"

"The cops that are coming? Kill them! Or at least give them concussions."

Kara was only able to stand there in horrified shock for a few seconds, before her body carried her off towards the front door swiftly. When she began to fly, Supergirl used her extraordinary eyesight to spot the squad if cars coming down the street. She hesitated for a split second; a tear fell from her eye.

She stifled a weak sound, raised a fist and dived forward.

* * *

Alex Danvers wasn't worried. She felt like she should be worried, but she didn't feel very worried. She'd gotten over to her sister's place for another night of watching movies and then criticizing them as much as they could. She'd texted her about a million times and had once called her, but she hadn't received a single response from Kara. It was ironic. She never usually missed movie night, and here Alex was...alone.

It really should have worried her, but with a kryptinian sibling, you realize that worrying is stupid. The young woman deduced that her sister was just handling a huge robbery or something, which spurred her to get the remote and turn the TV on to the news. Just as she heard the news reporter speaking in front of what looked like a car crash, her phone wrung. Alex excitedly picked it up, only to see that it was J'onn. She sighed and pressed the button on the touch screen, before holding up the phone to her ear.

"Hey. What can I do for ya?"

"Where is she?!"

Alex frowned at the frantic and frustrated voice coming other end. J'onn usually didn't sound like this. "Uh, where is who?"

"Your sister, Alex! Your SISTER!" His voice quivered. "You have to know where she is?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to know? You do have telepathic abilities you know."

"We can't find her _anywhere, Alex._ "

Like slipping on a glove, the woman felt worry slipping into her heart. Her face contorted with thought; the thought the organization she worked with had no idea where Kara was and was currently missing. "Wait...wait. What do you mean, J'onn? "

"They've tried everything they could to locate her...I have tried everything I could. But I don't sense her here...not after what she did. It's like she's been hidden."

Alex suspiciously lowered her tone. "What did she do?"

"You...You haven't seen?"

"No, haven't seen what?!" She asked impatiently.

"...look at your TV.

Alex frowned deeper than before and looked at the news report. The car crash she saw in the background became more clear to her, and she could see that several police cars had been crumpled up like tiny pieces of paper and thrown into buildings. There were a few stains on the streets, red in color. And finally, the report cut to footage filmed on a phone. While shaky, the video showed an all too familiar figure tossing a police car effortlessly into another police car. An officer fired at the flying figure, who in turn fired a stream if red from her eyes at him. The video cut off.

"Have you seen it Alex?...Alex?...Alex, are you there?"

Alex dropped the phone from her hands, frozen by the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you!" Kilgrave said sweetly to his new addition, giving her a pat on her banana colored hair as she handed him the plate of breakfast. For someone of her strength, it was still surprising that she knew how to cook so well. It was a good thing he'd found her yesterday. "Wow. Just wow...this looks bloody good."

"Thank you." Was the somewhat forcibly happy smile that spread her lips wide. He remembered distantly that those lips had been pressed against his...as well as other places. Speaking of other places, her body was out of the red and blue suit, instead in random clothes from a previous woman. Even the bra was too big for her."I may have gone overboard with the bacon."

"Nonsense!" The man picked up a piece of his food and took a nice bite out of it. " I think it's a lil' peppery...but so are you! Fancy that, hmm?"

There was a reluctant shrug from the young woman, who simply stood where she was and watched him eat his food like some kind of bodyguard. He motioned for her to sit down in front of him at the table, and she quickly did so.

Kilgrave had a flashback to the moments after she totally demolished the police force (which was incredibly cool), when she returned to him near night. A bit curious to see how much she could take given that bullets couldn't harm her, he had her punch herself as hard as she could in the stomach and ribs well into 11:46. By that point she had some very nasty looking bruises and would have sobbed through the whole night if he hadn't told her not to. Then they slept together, as was his usual event with most women. That seemed to add to whatever misery she must have been feeling at the time...It might have completely broken her soul with that finishing 'touch' so to speak.

He cringed when he heard an unfamiliar phone ring. Although in a way it was familiar since it had played every so often, especially during the night. It bothered him deeply. "Pick up that phone, would you Kara?"

The blonde had been sitting rigidly ever since the phone ring, and reluctantly got up to do as he asked. When he'd glanced back to see her getting her phone from her red skirt, he cleared his throat. "Who is that?"

"...A-Alex Danvers."

"Hmm! You didn't tell me you had a husband!" Kilgrave raised an eyebrow at the name. "How old is he?"

"She's m-my sister."

"Oh. Pardon me, Alex is more usually associated with a man these days...why do you suppose she's interrupting us?"

"...she wants t-to know why I..."

"Ah, with the cops. Hmmph." Kilgrave smirked in a cruel manner, using his fork to push in a mouthful of eggs that were quickly swallowed. "She must be awful close to you, to know your secret identity and want to check in on you and all...maybe I'll have you invite her over, have a little threesome or a cup of tea. Two toys are better than one..."

He thought over it.

"...NAAAAAAAH. I think I'm better off with just you. But she's starting to be a pain with all these calls..." A grin spread across his face, and Kara's went white with foreboding worry. "But I know just the girl to END those calls."

* * *

Alex was still curled up on the couch as morning rolled by quickly. Within her mind she could only replay what the television had given her just yesterday. Killing was something that frightened her Kara to death, the thought of doing anything near that was repulsive. No matter what kind of scary animal and no matter how bad the bad guy, Kara wasn't the kind of person who would kill. That impostor on TV couldn't possibly be her little sister...could it?

Alex rolled onto her back when a text was sent to her from none other than J'onn. He'd been updating her on anything they discovered about her sister's whereabouts since the time of the incident. And it was yet another text stating that they had no idea where Kara was at all. The redhead sighed through her nostrils and shut off her phone, soon after placing a hand against her temple.

Click.

Alex's eyes shot open like a bullet from the sound of the door unlocking itself, and before she could sit up the woman heard the most familiar and welcome footsteps walking into the room. There, looking sullen and utterly depressed, was Supergirl.

No sooner had she seen Kara had Alex rushed up to the blonde and embraced her in the tightest hug she could muster. She felt her little sister's arms wrap around her in response, softly hugging back as tears soaked through her shirt. Alex didn't care about her crying though; Kara was back with her again. "Kara, Oh I...K-Kara, Are you alright?"

The only response was quiet crying.

"Kara...?" The older woman sought to pull away and look at the kryptonian's face, but her hug seemed to grow tighter by the second. "Kara, c-come on...I-Im here now. It's... I-Its o-okay..._"

"...*sniffle* I'm s-so sor-ry...I-I don't w-want to...do th-this..."

Suddenly, Kara's arms tightened around Alex's midsection painfully and pressed heavily on her back. The redhead gasped in pained surprise, shoving against the younger sibling's chest to free herself but only remaining trapped. Alex scream in pure agony when the arms finally tightened around her so much that a sickening crack resonated from just above the base of her spine.

Supergirl let go by that point, allowing the human to fall to the ground and _writhe_ pathetically. Alex's entire body felt as if each bone in her body was broken into millions of pieces, even if it was only back that had been broken. She couldn't move her body because of the pain; it was too much for her to try anything at all except to lie there and scream bloody murder.

She did manage to look up at Kara once more, who was sobbing so fiercely that it hurt Alex to watch more than she felt right now. What had happened to her sister that caused her to do anything like this? How was she possibly tainted enough to do something so violent towards her? Did Alex deserve this in some way, for not being as good a family as she wanted to be?

Kara walked until the toes of her boots were above her head, then she knelt down and placed Alex's head in her lap. The injured woman weakly looked up at the crying heroine and couldn't help but whimper herself. "K-Kara...you can...f-fight it...whatever it is, y-y-you...can fight it..."

Sniffling, Kara placed her hands gently on the side of her sister's forehead and chin.

"N-No...I-I can't, A-Alex..." She closed her eyes tightly. "...I-I-I j-just can't..."

 _Crick_.

Before Alex could respond, her head was twisted violently to the right and the world grew black with that strange sound.

* * *

Kilgrave impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

It had been thirteen hours(going on fourteen) since he'd sent her off to kill her sister and the strong woman hadn't been back. The effects of his 'charms' shouldn't wear off until well after eight hours and it didn't take eight hours to kill someone when you could fly. So there he was, waiting for her with Jo hope at all and silently growling to himself.

Another all too tasty fish that got away.

* * *

"Ouch."

Jessica didn't have to open her eyes to see that it was miday when she awoke, nor did she have to move to find that out. Then again, when one wakes up from a night full of their favorite liquor it's hard to not want to see or move to begin with. The brunette grumbled to herself when she couldn't get back to sleep to get rid of the headache and slowly pushed herself onto her back.

It was just another boring day of her work; private investigation was a tough business for many in Hell's kitchen and demanded a tough attitude. Jessica had the attitude, but it held a bit of laziness that didn't want to do anything related to a paying job. The job itself was kinda low paying to begin with so that only fueled the fires of laziness and reasons to stay in bed. Her baby blue eyes creaked open ever so slightly.

"*sigh*" She breathed through her nose loudly and looked up that plain colored ceiling. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Next one should be longer.**


	3. 2 weeks later

The Doctor had walked into the patient's room for the midday checkup, and she was awake.

He hadn't noticed it at first, because he was writing down the current date into his log and when he looked up she was staring directly at him. Frowning in surprise, he stared back at the confused looking woman for at least a minute before he wrote down the exact time that this had happened. He glanced at her vitals and was thrilled to see that nothing was wrong.

"...w...where am I...?"

She was talking so soon? A speedy recovery was on it's way for this patient. He cleared his throat and looked at her calmly. "You are in the Hospital...I'm Doctor Maglisco. I've been keeping an eye on you while you were in the coma, Ms. Danvers. How are you feeling?"

"C-Coma? What are you talking about...I was just with" The woman stopped abruptly and stared up at the ceiling with an expression comprised of worry, fear and confusion. She looked back towards him as best as she could. "Why can't I move? What's happening?!"

"Remain calm, Ms Danvers..." He walked over to her as quickly as possible, especially when she began to heighten her voice.

"No, I can't move my body! Why can't I move?!"

He gripped her shoulder firmly, but not inflict pain. "Your back is in terrible damage I'm afraid. There were several slipped disks when you arrived here and your neck was almost twisted completely around- It's a miracle we were able to fix that alone!"

His patient shuffled softly. Her eyes shut tightly to prevent any tears from escaping, and he felt guilty after believing it to be because of her current state. He was about to explain that the paralysis would only last half a week, when she quietly said something. "...it wasn't h-her fault...she didn't mean to do it...I know she didn't..."

Confused, he narrowed his eyes at her. "It wasn't who's fault?"

"...my sister. "

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortest chapter of this story. Writer's block didn't exactly let me plan out what I could add to this chapter. But things should be extra long next time.**


End file.
